


Magical Explorations

by boisterous_prince_boi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boisterous_prince_boi/pseuds/boisterous_prince_boi
Summary: Queen Glimmer and crew's relationships grow and change in this post-season 5 envisioning of their journey to bring magic back to the universe. Contains chapter 1 of multi-part story.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Swift Wind | Spirit, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorpia & Swift Wind | Spirit
Kudos: 4





	Magical Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! i haven't written fanfic in a verrryyy long time so would appreciate as much feedback as possible! thanks!

Adora looked around her, Catra on her right side, Glimmer and Bow on her left. She couldn’t believe it, not only had she just defeated Horde Prime and brought peace to Etheria, she had done so alongside her three best friends in the world and was finally able to confess her love to Catra. She felt like life could not get much better. 

Bow asks, “So, what’s next?”

Adora responds, “We’ve brought magic back to Etheria but someone has to restore magic to the universe!”

Glimmer leaps up, “You know I’m in!”

After sharing a knowing glance of eager agreement with Adora, Catra, answers, “We’re in too!”

So Adora, Catra, Glimmer and Bow hop up, ready to bring magic to the universe. When suddenly, they hear someone yell, “Wait!” The Best Friends Squad stops in their tracks.

“There’s no way you’re going on a cool mission without us!”

The Best Friends Squad turns around to see Swift Wind and Scorpia standing proudly, side by side.

“You want to come with us?” Glimmer asked hesitantly.

“Of course, how else can I go on liberating horses throughout the universe? Not to mention, what is She-Ra without her noble steed?,” responded Swift Wind bowing.

“And I’m honestly not sure where to go from here but I’ve learned a lot about friendship these past few weeks and feel like I could learn more from you guys! You seem to have a lot figured out! Plus, I’m an excellent travel companion - I’m brave, loyal and I give GREAT hugs - just ask Catra!,” Scorpia said earnestly looking at Catra.

“Okayyyy okayyy, you both can come, let’s just get a move on already,” Catra groaned as the group set off.

As Bow checked his tech to ensure they headed in the right direction, Catra slipped her hand into Adora’s, interlacing their fingers. “We’re in this together, from here on out, okay?” 

Adora responded, “I’m never leaving you again.”

“Okay guys, I’ve traced out a path and with Glimmer’s teleportation and Swift Wind’s wings, we should be able to make it across the entire universe and back in just a few months!” exclaimed Bow.

“Alright! New and Improved Best Friends Squad takes on the universe!” Swift Wind squealed.

But not everyone was happy about the “New and Improved” squad - Glimmer winced and shrank back slightly upon Swift WInd’s declaration. She thought to herself, “It’s fine. Sure, the REAL Best Friends Squad was just Bow, Adora, and me but maybe this group could be cool too.”

The group traveled for the remainder of the day. As much as she tried to fight it throughout the day’s journey, Glimmer could not resist feelings of resentment and anger.

“Hey Glimmer. Are you okay?” Bow whispered to Glimmer. “It’s just, you’ve been really quiet since we left Etheria and I’ve never known you to be quiet unless something was wrong.”

“Everything’s fine, Bow.” Glimmer said, shrugging Bow off.

“Are you sure? I mean I get being a little angry that our Best Friends Squad now includes more former members of the Horde, I feel that too, but people change and we have to give them the chance to.”

“I said everything’s fine, Bow!” Glimmer responded, exasperated. 

Glimmer thought to herself, “Ugh. Why am I being mean to Bow?! He’s not the reason any of this is happening. It’s not his fault I’m feeling a little resentful about Scorpia and Catra, who tried to kill us on numerous occasions, being here. And it’s not his fault that she chose Catra instead of…”

Glimmer’s thoughts were interrupted by an announcement.

“Okay team, it’s starting to get dark. I think we should start looking for a place to set up camp for the night.” said Adora.

“How’s about that cave?” Scorpia asked, pointing to a large, round, stone-like structure across the way.

“Whoa, good eye, Scorpia!” said Bow.

“I told ya, I’m a great travel companion!” Scorpia gleamed.

Bow, Adora, Glimmer, Catra, Scorpia and Swift Wind headed towards the cave. 

“It’s so dark in here! Glimmer could you help us out?” Adora remarked.

“Now she notices me,” Glimmer thought to herself.

“Sure! I’m on it!” Glimmer responded aloud. Despite being tired from teleporting around during the day, Glimmer was able to harness her energy and create a giant purple ball of light. 

“Ahhhhhhh!” she grunted as she threw the ball of light into the air, illuminating the cave.

“Thanks, Sparkles.” Catra said, patting Glimmer on the back. Glimmer winced and pulled away a bit at Catra’s touch, hoping Catra didn’t notice.

“Yeah, no problem.” Glimmer responded sheepishly. 

“Alright, how about Bow, Glimmer and Scorpia set up tonight’s camp and Catra and I will head out looking for food and water?” Adora asked the group.

“Ummm…” Glimmer interjected, “Maybe it’d be better if Adora and I go out for food and water. I mean, if we run into trouble, I can teleport us back here really quickly.”

“Good point!” Adora responded, oblivious to the look of disappointment on Catra’s face. “Catra you don’t mind staying here do you?” Adora asked turning to Catra.

“Of course she doesn’t! It’ll give us time to catch up!” Scorpira interjected, embracing Catra in a big hug.

“Ahhh!” Catra squealed, “Scorpia, put me down!”

Scorpia put Catra down, “Sorry, force of habit,” Scorpia said scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

“It’s okay. Yeah! Everything sounds great!” Catra said, sounding exasperated. She took a deep breath and looked from Scorpia to Adora. Releasing her breath she responded “I’d love to stay and catch up with you Scorpia,” Catra took Adora’s hands in her own, “Be careful out there,” she said, kissing Adora gingerly. 

“I always am,” Adora responded with a smirk. “Alright Glimmer, let’s head out!”

Glimmer and Adora set off into the woods seeking a water source and food. As they walked, Adora recapped the day excitedly to Glimmer. 

“Can you believe it?! She-Ra was in me all along and all she needed was real love and Catra showed me that! And we beat Horde Prime and we’re finally free and…” Adora was cut off abruptly by Glimmer.

“Adora. Can I ask you something?” Glimmer interjected.

“Sure, what’s up?” 

“It’s just, what you said just now…about needing real love…you know, Bow and I both really love you too. Do you feel like we didn’t show you that?” Glimmer asked.

“No silly. It’s just, a different kind of love. Like you and Bow love me like a sister. But Catra. She really loves me. Like romantically. She sees me for who I really am and she still loves me. It’s incredible, I can’t believe…” Glimmer cuts Adora off again abruptly.

“So Catra, the same Catra who tried to kill you on multiple occasions…”

“Well, she was never really going to hurt me…I don’t think…”

“See!” exclaimed Glimmer, “You don’t think, but you don’t know!”

Adora stopped walking and turned around to face Glimmer. 

“Glimmer, I don’t understand…where is all of this coming from? I thought you were happy for Catra and me. Why does it feel like you aren’t?” Adora asked.

Glimmer looked down at her feet abashed, unable to respond.

“Glimmer, you can talk to me. If we’re going to bring magic back to the universe together, we have to trust each other and if you can’t trust Catra, can you at least trust me?” Adora asked grabbing Glimmer’s hand within her own.

Glimmer stared down at her hand within Adora’s. “I trust you,” she said, “it’s just…I mean…it’s like…” Glimmer stumbled over her words as a tear fell down her cheek.

Adora dropped the sword she’d been carrying and held Glimmer’s face in her hands, “It’s me, Glimmer. You can talk to me. Whats…” Adora was cut off by Glimmer once again.

Glimmer placed her hands on top of Adora’s face, “I love you too.” Glimmer responded quietly. “Not like a sister…”

“What? I don’t understand.” Adora responded, “How could you love me?”

Glimmer stroked Adora’s cheek and responded, “After everything we've been through, how could I not love you?” Glimmer lifted herself up onto her toes, leaned in and looked at Adora longingly before whispering, “Adora, can I kiss you?”

**Author's Note:**

> *******END OF CHAPTER 1. thanks again for reading and sharing your thoughts in the comments - excited to post more soon!****


End file.
